Le Maître
by Eolk
Summary: Certains emploient les pokemons comme des outils, pour devenir plus forts... Ces pokemons sauvages qu'on dresse contre leur nature, quel regard peuvent-ils avoir sur l'homme? Fic arrêtée.
1. Medhyena

_Certains emploient les pokemons comme des outils, pour devenir plus forts... Ces pokemons sauvages qu'on dresse contre leur nature, quel regard peuvent-ils avoir sur l'homme?  
_  
Basil est un sbire de la Team Rocket ambitieux, qui intrigue pour gagner du pouvoir dans l'organisation. Mais ce n'est pas sans risque...

Attention, l'ambiance est assez malsaine et violente, même si ça ne justifie pas je pense un accès restreint.

Incarnation. Je flottais dans un brouillard sans pensée, à peine conscient de ma propre existence. Le temps s'est écoulé sans que je sache combien, et voilà que je suis, je jaillis hors de cet état de stase, je m'expulse dans l'espace comme une seconde naissance. La lumière déchire mon cerveau d'un torrent d'informations, et l'espace d'un instant, je suis la lumière. Mes sens m'assaillent avant que je prenne forme. Puis mon corps s'étire et s'étend, je suis, fait de chair, de sang, de vie, de souffrance. La souffrance. Elle me saisit dès que mes pattes touchent le sol, preuve de ma matérialisation, et s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Bienvenue dans la réalité.

Ce n'est plus la forêt. Dans les bois où je suis né et ai grandi, il y a un tissage d'effluves et de bruissements, tout autour, et je sais où est ma place. J'ai mon odeur dans un monde de rumeurs, mon cri au milieu de ces rugissements, mon territoire que je marque et défend.

Ici, pas de terre sèche, de mousse humide, de piste âpre laissée par un prédateur ou de fumet discret qui indique la position du repas…

Mes griffes cliquètent sur un sol lisse et dur. Un coup d'œil aux alentour met un nom sur la menace qui risque de faire passer mon esprit dans le rouge : je suis enfermé ! C'est un lieu clos, où que je regarde, il n'y a que des parois verticales qui coupent toute issue. Même au dessus, on ne peut pas voir le ciel.

Mon premier mouvement tend vers la panique. Je veux courir devant moi sans rien pour m'arrêter, je veux pouvoir fuir. Mais je ne peux pas. Et il y a des ennemis dans le même endroit. Des humains, deux humains, immenses et menaçants. C'est le monde des humains, ici. Je ne suis pas à ma place. En plus, ils me regardent. Je n'aime pas leur façon de me fixer. Il n'y a que les prédateurs pour scruter comme ça, dans les yeux.

Il faut que je me cache. S'ils sont là, c'est qu'il y a une sortie. Ils vont finir par sortir, ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça tout le temps. Je n'ai qu'à me cacher et à attendre.

Il y a de grands assemblages de bois et de matières inconnues de couleurs extravagantes, qui agressent mes yeux. Doré, rouge. Dessous, c'est creux, je peux me glisser dans cet espace. Si je trottine jusque là je pourrais me dissimuler. Je tente de garder mon calme, autant que possible. C'est ce qu'il faut faire dans une situation dont on n'a pas la maîtrise. Il me faut du temps pour comprendre, pour donner un sens à ce qui m'arrive, à ce qui se passe.

Mais une surprise m'attend : il y a déjà quelqu'un sous le meuble. Deux yeux rouges me figent. Un long corps serpentin est blotti dans l'ombre.

« Viens vers moi », susurre l'inconnue. « Tu n'as rien à craindre… »

Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Les pokemon à écaille m'ont toujours repoussé. C'est froid, visqueux, ça sent la chair morte comme le poisson crevé. Je suis un solitaire, et je n'apprécie pas la compagnie, même celle de mes semblables. Lorsque les ressources viennent à manquer, durant les hivers rigoureux, les amis deviennent des rivaux et nous nous changeons tous en bêtes féroces. D'où le vieil adage auquel je crois dur comme fer : ne jamais se lier.

La milobellus n'en a cure : elle déploie ses anneaux et rampe gracieusement dans ma direction. J'amorce un retrait, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de reculer. Un frémissement parcourt sa peau tendre, aussi fragile en apparence que celle de la gorge d'une humaine. Elle ondoie, fascinante, sur le sol, me repoussant vers le centre de la pièce. Je ne parviens plus à me détacher du galbe de sa chair, si veloutée que j'ai envie de la toucher, de la lécher, d'y planter mes crocs. Je frissonne. De crème, l'avant de la couleuvre tentatrice vire lentement au rose.

« Calme-toi… » Reprend-elle, d'une voix trop douce. « Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur… »

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre face à cet avatar de la beauté. Je dois retenir ma gueule de s'ouvrir pour happer goulument son parfum. J'aurai l'air parfaitement stupide à haleter ainsi, et je ne veux surtout pas me ridiculiser devant elle…

Mes pensées sont contre nature. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. Je me sens envahi par le dégoût, qui conjugué à la pulsion qui me hante comprime mon bas-ventre et me donne la nausée... Je lutte contre le désir absurde, l'endormissement de ma méfiance et l'apaisement qu'elle m'inspire.

Une convulsion la parcourt lorsqu'elle sent ma résistance. Elle se redresse, vexée, et siffle sèchement, me désignant un des deux humains :

« Tu dois obéir ! Cet homme est ton maître ! Et mon maître est le maître de ton maître ! »

Maître ? Ces mots n'ont pas de sens ! Je suis libre, je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même… Hier encore je chassais sur mon territoire… Si je n'y retourne pas rapidement, mes pairs auront tôt fait de se l'approprier, et je devrais me battre pour trouver de quoi me nourrir… Il faut que je rentre chez moi, par n'importe quel moyen !

Alors que je vois l'objet tenu par l'humain qui prétend me posséder. Une sphère mi-blanche mi-rouge, une pokeball. Je me souviens du moment où il m'a fait prisonnier. Il a lancé ses deux monstres sur moi, et même en me battant de toutes mes forces, je n'ai pas fait le poids. J'étais blessé, affaibli : c'est là qu'il a lancé la pokeball et qu'elle m'a aspiré.

J'entends les sons qu'ils prononcent : leur pensée est différente et j'ai du mal à comprendre, mais c'est de moi qu'il est question.

« Je l'ai capturé hier, sur la route de Flamberge… »

Il est tout habillé de noir, même les grosses chaussures qui protègent ses pieds. Je dois lever la tête pour distinguer son visage. Il parait que c'est là que les humains expriment leurs émotions : le sien reste pourtant aussi lisse que la surface gelée de l'eau l'hiver. Il n'a rien de particulier à mes yeux : les hommes se ressemblent tous. Il a la peau nue, presque imberbe, sauf une ridicule crinière claire sur la tête. Ses vêtements dégagent une odeur chaude de peau animale : sans doute celle de ces grosses bêtes pataudes auxquelles certains dérobent du lait à la faveur de la nuit… Les ecremeuh. Moi, je ne le fais pas. Il faut rester éloigné des humains.

Son insensibilité n'est qu'apparente. Il dégage un bouquet de phéromones qui me fait froncer le museau. Excitation, peur. Ce n'est pas comme l'autre. L'autre ne dégage aucune odeur. Tout comme cette pièce, pleine de formes et de couleurs, mais d'où la vie est absente. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Il n'est pas naturel.

J'ai peur. Je suis enfermé, prisonnier ! L'homme affalé se redresse brusquement pour me regarder : il va m'agresser, ce sans-odeur. Je recule précipitamment. Il n'y a pas de cachette, pas de sureté. L'homme dirige ses yeux globuleux dans ma direction : il est gras, bien nourri, en bonne santé. Ce doit être le chef de leur meute. Le maître de mon maître, a dit la millobelus. Je ne suis pas à eux !

Ils ne doivent pas voir ma crainte. S'ils perçoivent ma faiblesse, mon infériorité, je suis perdu. Arquant mon échine, j'hérisse ma queue touffue pour les impressionner, et montre mes dents dans un grognement rauque. Venez, je vous attends ! Je n'ai pas peur !

Ma menace ne semble pas inquiéter le moins du monde le gros homme, qui esquisse une moue dépréciative. En revanche, l'anxiété du plus jeune semble s'accroître. Désappointé par l'échec de mon intimidation, j'intensifie mon grondement.

« Il est mal éduqué ! Tu n'a aucun contrôle sur lui ! » explose finalement le chef.

Son aboiement me fait sursauter et je perds dans ma frayeur mon panache et ma voix. L'autre se raidit également sous la réprimande, et je sens la panique suinter par tous les pores de sa peau malgré le contrôle qu'il tente de conserver. Il s'incline à plusieurs reprises et déclare à toute vitesse :

« Veuillez m'excuser ! Cela ne se reproduira plus ! »

Le chef pose ses coudes et croise ses mains devant sa bouche, jaugeant d'un œil froid le blondinet et moi. Mon soi-disant maître reste en posture de soumission, penché en avant, ses cheveux tombant devant sa figure. Le silence s'éternise, et je crois entendre mon cœur battre aussi fort que le sien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe, mais je sais une chose : ce qui se joue maintenant concerne mon avenir. Et celui-ci est lié, que je le veuille ou non, à ce type qui a eu l'audace de me capturer.

Enfin :

« Dresse-le comme il convient. Fais-en un pokemon de combat digne de ce nom. Avec un medhyena dans ton équipe, tu pourrais devenir réellement fort. Et même mériter un grade supplémentaire… »

Le plus jeune se redresse et ose un sourire mêlé de gratitude et de soulagement, baisse à nouveau la tête pour remercier.

« Je l'entrainerais ! J'en ferai le meilleur… »

Il referme ses doigts sur la pokeball et une décharge d'adrénaline me parcourt à l'idée de redisparaître dans cette défragmentation.

Il se tourne vers le mur, où se dessine une ouverture, la sortie, sûrement. L'outil de stockage se tend vers moi, s'entrouvre. Je me retourne, prêt à courir, mais déjà la lumière me rattrape et m'environne. Sous le bureau, la milobellus me sourit. La voix du chef atteint mes oreilles rabattues avant que je ne disparaisse.

« Basil, n'oublies pas… »

Je m'éteins en silence : déjà, je ne sens plus la douleur.


	2. Nosferapti

Je renifle l'odeur du sang. Des aboiements résonnent, désagréables, grondement qui se mue en couinement lors du heurt. Un choc sec, un gémissement. Choc. Cri. Je m'ennuie. Les effluves poisseux de sang qui montent dans l'air tiède me donnent faim. Le maître bat encore Nera. C'est comme ça qu'il a appellé le Medhyena. Comme si on avait besoin d'un nom pour comprendre les ordres.

Vient ici. Au pied. Morsure. Couché. Charge. Ca suffit. Un mot, un coup. Et peu à peu, les jappements disparaissent pour ne laisser que les plaintes. Je défroisse mes ailes enroulées autour de moi. L'arbre me protège des rayons du soleil. Je déteste cette heure de la journée, au milieu, quand le zénith agresse ma peau fragile de ses ultraviolets malveillants. Le maître se fiche bien de mon confort. Une fois de plus, il s'est mis en tête d'entrainer le chiot, et une fois de plus, il veut que j'y assiste. Ses démonstrations de violence ne font qu'accroitre ma faim. J'halète, gueule grande ouverte, pour mieux emplir ma gorge de l'alléchante odeur. Mes crocs s'entrechoquent nerveusement. Les refermer sur une proie, goûter au nectar velouté qui court dans ses veines... Ah, c'est cruel de m'exposer comme ça à la tentation!

Je ne gaspille pas mes ultrasons pour me faire une image de la scène. Comme d'habitude, après maints efforts qui le laissent épuisé, le maître est parvenu à mater la rébellion du canidé. Il se pavane maintenant, haletant et triomphant, tandis que Nera exécute sans plus discuter ses consignes absurdes. Taillader un bout de bois. Rouler dans la boue. Conneries du genre. Pourquoi veut-il absolument que j'assiste à ce spectacle navrant? Me montrer sa virilité d'humain capable d'opprimer un pauvre louveteau tout juste sorti du terrier?

J'ai faim. J'irais bien mordre le maître à titre de revanche, mais si je commence à voleter autour de lui, il m'enverra balader d'un revers de la main. Je sais bien ce qu'il cherche à me prouver. Qu'il est le plus fort. Qu'il peut me faire du mal, comme à cet imbécile, si je n'obéis pas. Et pour cette raison, il me fait sortir de ma pokeball en pleine journée! De quoi a-t-il peur, que je m'envole en battant de mes petites ailes et que je ne revienne pas? Je suis un Pokemon d'élevage, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de survivre seule dans une grotte ou de m'intégrer à un groupe. Il peut battre le medhyena comme un plâtre, ce n'est pas ça qui va entamer mon sang froid. C'est le Maître. Je le sers. Les choses sont faites ainsi. Il n'y a qu'à lui même qu'il ait quelque chose à prouver...

Je souffle, agacée, me laisse tomber et entraine mon corps léger d'un vif battement d'ailes. Pas moyen de dormir avec les radiations ambiantes. La lumière réfléchie par le sol et les obstacles, arbres, voitures, vient rebondir sur le voile nervuré de mes membres, faisant bouillir le fin entrelac de vaisseaux sanguins qui les alimente. Ca fait mal. Je m'approche par zig-zag du sujet de mon obsession. Sonné, le chien est presque immobile. Le maître le récompense en lui donnant quelques bouts de viande séchée. Moi, je veux du sang. Comme celui qui dégouline le long de son museau. Je tourne autour d'eux à toute allure, les bombardant d'ondes qu'ils ne sentent même pas, gravant dans ma tête tous les détails de la scène.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot. Mange-ça, tu te sentiras mieux... N'ai pas peur! Je suis fier de toi. On va faire une bonne équipe."

Il lui parle d'une voix doucereuse, caressant le pelage collé par la crasse, appliquant un onguent sur les blessures qu'il a lui même causées. Bientôt un coup de spray vient les refermer. Les gestes sont presques tendres. Nera tremble, épuisé, perdu. Le maître profite de sa faiblesse pour refermer ses bras autour de lui, parodie de calin, possessif. En temps normal, un tel acte l'exposerait à avoir la gorge arrachée par le Medhyena sauvage. Mais après le rude entrainement il ne peut réagir, et c'est ainsi qu'on accoutume les Pokemons au contact humain. On les mate.

Demain, Nera grondera encore. Il se fera frapper. Et soigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne quelle est sa place.

Il machonne la viande, la coinçant sous sa patte pour mieux tirer dessus. Je viens voleter près de sa tête.

_"Laisse-moi mordre ton cou! Du sang, juste un peu de sang! Et je te conseille! Je te dis comment s'y prendre avec le Maître!"_

Il abaisse ses oreilles et donne un coup de croc dans le vide, juste au ras de ma queue. Rah, il m'énerve! Pour qui il se prend!

_"Dégage, moucheron! J'ai pas de maître. Je vais me barrer et rentrer chez moi."_

Je ricane, moqueuse, frôlant son échine en piqués provocateurs.

_"T'as plus de chez toi, autant t'y faire de suite. Tu sais même pas où on est! A chaque fois que tu es enfermé dans ta pokeball, on parcourt des kilomètres! On a pris la voiture, peut-être même le bateau... Comment tu retrouverais ta piste, hein?"_

Il secoue la tête, renfrogné. J'ai l'avantage. J'en sais tellement, tellement plus que lui. Un sauvage, qui débarque de sa forêt et croit encore pouvoir revenir en arrière.

_"C'est trop tard, __**Nera**__."_

Il gronde lorsque j'emploie son nom humain, faisant se retourner le Maître qui consultait la carte. Le son s'étrangle aussitôt dans la gorge du dogue. Pas besoin d'y voir pour deviner son expression craintive. Ma voix aigüe revient aussitôt le harceler...

_"Tu es déjà changé. Tu as l'odeur de l'homme sur toi. L'odeur de la peur. Tu sais ce qu'ils leur font, les sauvages, aux Pokemons qui sentent l'homme?"_

Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Peut-être même qu'il en a déjà chassé.

Il souffle, vaincu, et se laisse glisser sur le flanc. Tête rejetée en arrière, posture de soumission. La gorge découverte.

Je me laisse tomber. Trouve mon chemin à travers le poil épais. M'accroche là, les dents perçant la peau tendre, faisant perler le trésor onctueux. Il n'est pas si bête qu'il en a l'air. J'ai beau être plus petite et frêle que lui, il reconnait que j'ai plus d'expérience. Je me crochète à lui comme un bébé aux mamelles de sa mère, aspirant avec délectation la vie liquide qu'il me transmet.

Le maître pousse une exclamation de dégoût. Il ne m'a jamais appréciée. Les Nosferaptis sont communs, surtout pour les membres de la Team Rocket auquels on en distribue des quantités... Reproduits en batterie dans des élevages clandestins, puants et surpeuplés... Une chose est sûre, l'endroit où je suis vaut mieux que là d'où je viens. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin du maître. Besoin de son besoin de moi. Voilà pourquoi sa priorité à l'entrainement du chiot m'inquiète. Il croit que le faire évoluer lui garantira une promotion... Mais je vaux mieux qu'un sac à puces mal dressé.

"Fiche lui la paix, Geat! Il a assez bossé pour pas que tu me le pompes..."

A regret, je décolle ma bouche de la blessure tiède et accueillante. D'ici, je peux deviner ses yeux à demi-clos. Les battements de son coeur sont rapides, pour pallier à l'anémie. De son corps émane une forte chaleur, presque fiévreuse. Physiquement, il est à bout. Je pourrais l'achever... Le maître me punirait, mais que pourrait-il faire de plus? S'il me tuait, il se retrouverait sans Pokemon. Et je serais à nouveau indispensable.

Au lieu de le mordre, je chuchote à son attention :

_"On est une équipe maintenant. Si le maître te donne des ordres, obéit sans discuter. Mais si je t'en donne aussi, obéit d'abord aux miens. Je suis plus maligne que lui, qui n'a pas à risquer sa vie dans l'arène!"_

Justement, il a replié sa carte, et se penche vers nous. Je m'arrache et me propulse dans les airs, des fois qu'il ait encore envie de tanner le cuir de Nera. Pas question d'être entre les deux à ce moment. Mais non, il s'assied sur ses talons, et s'adresse à nous deux, avec la voix de celui qui annonce quelque chose d'important.

"On est sur un gros coup, les gars. C'est le Boss lui même qui donne les ordres. Il va y avoir du grabuge. Mais il nous fait confiance. Il pense que notre équipe est assez forte pour réussir la mission. Et moi, je peux vous faire confiance? Vous êtes assez forts?"

J'exécute une pirouette dans les airs pour marquer mon enthousiasme. Nera secoue la queue une fois, ce qui peut passer pour une approbation ou un signe d'agacement. Je vais lui montrer que ce n'est pas la taille ou la rareté qui fait la valeur!

"C'est bien... Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous."

Il se fige, et les mots suivants coulent hors de sa bouche comme un filet glacé.

"Si vous me décevez... Vous le regretterez. Vraiment."


End file.
